The Human and the Wolf
by blueiceland
Summary: Iruka found a wounded silver-grey dog and decided to take care of him.  Too bad he didn't realize underneath the underneath...  KakaIru Chapter 6 is UP!
1. The First Meeting

**Title : **The Human and the Wolf

**Rating : **R (NC-17 later...maybe?)

**Warning : **AU, Bad Grammar, Yaoi. No bestiality though.

**Summary : **Iruka found a wounded silver-grey dog and decided to take care of him. Too bad he didn't realize underneath the underneath... [KakaIru]

**A/N : **Yes...yes...I'm aware that I shouldn't make a new story so soon when I have to update my others looong unfinished fics. But I can't help this growing idea in my brain! –wails- I get this idea from a Japanese manga a long time ago, and the muse grew bigger since the Hallowen and I just resigned this idea to my hand and this happens. Stop me please, I'm pathetic. –sighs-

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011! May you have a wonderful new year! 8D (Not like me who stucks in the hospital for an afternoon AND night shift. –sighs-)**

~Izky, MD

**PS : For you who want to SEE a long-haired CANON Iruka (with Kakashi of course) without his infamous ponytail, please go to http:/ blue-iceland . deviantart. com/art/ KakaIru-Happy-New-Year-2011-191688171 I just posted it in my DA. 8D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – The First Meeting (2,038 words) ; Betaed by Anelir Sensei**

**

* * *

**

The dark haired man blinked, worry and anxiety mixed in his big brown eyes as he decided to close the little distance between him and the grey (or was it white? The colors were a bit obscured by the darkness around them) animal. He knew it was dangerous, but the doctor in him couldn't bear the heart-wrenching sight in front of him. The animal needed medical attention. Fast.

"Uhm... are you alright?" The man knew it was useless to ask the animal, but it made the situation more real in his eyes as he braved himself, kneeling a few more inches to the panting being. His solid, tanned skinned, body which was usually covered by white lab coat, was more or less capable of bringing the large creature back to his waiting car (or at least he thought so); but the problem was not about the weight, not at all.

The dog (there was no way it was a wolf, they were in the middle of city and there was no forests for wild animals for miles, he was sure)-_It _lay on the dark green grass and panted. In the man's eyes, even obscured by the darkness around them, he knew the animal was large for a dog. Its head was nearly twice as big as Iruka's own thigh and he knew the dog could reach his waist if it rose on its long racer's legs. But the most important thing was – there was dark red liquid wetting its lower stomach where Iruka guessed was the source of the wound. It must have been hit by a running car, something that sadly often happened in a big city like Konoha.

The dog-it snarled a bit as Iruka grew closer, huge white fangs shown from the huge jaws and grey-white muzzle, glistening under the light of the empty street. Still, the young man didn't stop, carefully putting his black coat on the reddening body part of the dog, slowly and surely.

"Easy, dear... You're bleeding. I just want to help..." A low, gentle voice resonated from the man's throat, not wanting to startle the huge animal. He was often told that his voice was relaxing and soothing to others around him, especially children. He hoped it had the same effect with the dog.

It seemed he was successful, as the dog blinked at his words, pausing and closing its jaw slowly. Iruka just realized that their close proximity earned him a view of a pair of bright mismatched eyes – one as dark as blood and the other as deep as the seawater – or black. _Beautiful. _

The dog sniffed the black cloth, which covered its stomach, before looking up at the young man. Grey-white ears flicked back and forth as it observed him, black nose sniffing the air. The man could swear he saw confusion and curiosity in those bright mismatched eyes a second later. Instead of snarling, as Iruka feared, the huge animal lowered its huge head and did something that surprised both of them-it _licked his fingers_.

Giving it a small, relieved smile, the young man carefully wrapped the rest of cloth around the dog's torso and tightened the end of it. He knew it wasn't a real treatment, but it was the best he could provide for at the moment. "It looks like a huge wound. You must have been hit by a car or motorcycle...I'm not a vet, but I do know you need to get treated soon, dear." He continued gently, carefully brushing it's fur. It felt thick and soft under his fingers.

There was silence for a few short seconds, before the dog rose from it's laying position slowly. He gasped, torn between wanting to help the animal and running as far as he could now that his job was done. "Wait...! You can't walk yet..!"

The dog ignored his warning, rising up slowly on it's four-legs and walking away. Iruka blinked and could feel his mouth open as the huge dog closed the distance with Iruka's car, which front door was open – from his hurried attempt to see the sudden unidentifiable form in front of his car just minutes ago.

The dog seemed to understand his surprised expression before it gave a low rumble and quickly jumped into the car, settling in the front passenger seat. Mismatched eyes kept staring at the dark haired man the whole time.

The man blinked, finally closing his mouth before rising himself. Chuckling, he made his way to the car and joined the strange yet oddly interesting animal.

"You're a strange one, aren't you? I know a vet that can treat your wounds soon... We should go there now." Were his last words before he closed the door and continued his trip through the night.

.

* * *

.

"Geeze... can't you choose a better time to visit me, brat?" The blonde vet grumbled as she finished the last stitch over the furred stomach. "And since when did you get a dog? A _huge_ dog I tell you."

Iruka rubbed his scarred nose sheepishly, sitting in the corner as his eyes watched the dog's silent form. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-baasan. I just stumbled across it in the middle of the road on the way home. It looked like it was hit by a car. I couldn't help but bring it here."

Tsunade snorted, quick pale hands wrapped clean bandages across the dog's torso. "You're always too kind for your own good, Iruka..." Glancing at the dog's face, who was staring at the wall and ignoring her, the famous veterinarian couldn't help but brushed the silver furred head playfully to try to get it's attention. The dog looked up, growling lowly but letting the fingers played at its head. "So it-_he_ isn't yours? He looks like an intelligent one. He must have had an owner before."

Iruka grinned, rising up and closing the distance with the examination table. So the dog was a male. "I think so... And how is it's-his wound, Tsunade-baasan? Is he alright?" Looking at the exchange between the vet and the dog, he realized that the dog was a lot tamer than he thought. It was a big surprise to see a huge dog like him submitting to the care of a slim-looking female vet (Iruka had even prepared to help tie the dog if Tsunade needed it); but maybe the dog already sensed the intimidating presence Tsunade always had. The blonde vet was the most determined and intimidating woman he had ever known in his life. He had felt a flicker of sympathy for Jiraiya-san. It must be tough to have a wife like her. (Though maybe the old man felt a lot luckier to have a huge-breasted woman as a wife, being the pervert he was.)

"You're lucky you got him here on time. The wounds are wide and I had to do no less than eight stitches. But he is alright now."

Iruka sighed in relief and hesitantly touched the furred head. The dog gave no indication, simply stayed silent and still as Tsunade finished her task. Now under the clear light of the clinic, Iruka saw that the fur was more silverish than grey or white, a strange yet beautiful color of it's own. Unlike any other street dogs he had encountered in the city, this one was clearly clean and taken care of. The fur was long and thick but soft under his fingers. There was no dust or bad smell like the usual wild dogs, which often roamed the city. And those mismatched eyes... he had never met any dogs with a pair of mesmerizing eyes like him, one dark red and the other dark sapphire (not black as he guessed the first time) – so dark it was nearly purple-grey.

Now that he hovered closer, it seemed to him that the dog liked his careful strokes, closing his eyes and rumbling low as if enjoying his touch – something that made Iruka happy. Still, Iruka's smile dimmed a bit as his fingers touched the end of the long scar. It was long, white, and crossed vertically across the red eye, reaching his muzzle. "Are ... his eyes alright?"

Tsunade frowned a bit before nodding, crossing her arms across her huge chest. "It looks like an old accident. And his red eye might be from the effects of the scar. Still, it looks like his sight is okay. What will you do with him now, Iruka?"

Iruka paused his ministrations for a second, frowning as he thought of his answer. "I...don't know. He seems well and taken-care of. He must have had an owner before..." Though it was a bit strange that a beautiful, large dog like this didn't have any identification on him. Maybe the owner forgot or accidentally left him?

The dog tilted his head to the side, guiding the young man's fingers onto his neck. Iruka chuckled, granting the silent request. Before long, a louder rumble began coming out of his mouth as the dog closed his eyes in content.

The blonde vet smirked at the rather heart-warming sight between the two. "He is a Siberian Husky, the kind -out of all dogs- which resembles his ancestor, the wolves, the most. Not many people have this kind of dog in this city. He is a beautiful one, all silver and white without any black – it's a rare color, I tell you. I wouldn't mind keeping him myself."

The dog opened his one-eye, the dark blue one at the vet. Iruka swore he saw the dog roll his eye at Tsunade.

"Well... as much as would I like to, maybe I can report to the nearest police office then? I'm sure this boy here has an owner that misses him." Iruka smiled, patting the silver fur gently. "Thank you for your help, Tsunade-baasan. I'm sorry to trouble you this late."

The beautiful woman snorted, patting his shoulder in a motherly manner. "Nah, it's okay. I miss you and Naruto, you know. It has been a while since you two visited me here. So, how is the brat?"

Iruka laughed, "He's busy in his new dormitory, making trouble as always in his school. I'll make sure to bring him sometime this week to visit. He wants to play with the pets here I'm sure."

Tsunade grinned, looking down at the huge dog, which was standing on his haunches silently and looking disinterested with their talk. "If you can't find the owner, I think this one will be good for you, Iruka. I know you've wanted a pet since forever."

The brunette doctor blinked, just realizing that the dog had already jumped down from the table and now waited patiently at his feet. The silver dog was really huge, bigger than any dogs he had ever encountered in his life, the doctor analyzed. Sitting on his haunches, the tip of his straight ears nearly reached Iruka's upper chest – and Iruka always liked to think that he had a reasonable height for a man his age. "Well... I want one, yes, but I'm afraid my job as a doctor prevents me from taking good care of a pet, Tsunade-sama." Not to mention that he needed to get Naruto's approval first. His little brother preferred cats to dogs.

Tsunade sighed before directing them toward the door. "Good luck, Iruka. And I nearly forgot, you need to change his bandage every two days. Just come over or call me if there is trouble with him, alright?"

Iruka nodded and kissed the cheek of the woman he already considered his mother. "I'll do it. Thank you again."

As he walked toward his car, hand in the dog's furred neck which was walking next to him, he missed the silent exchange between the dog and the blonde vet; a narrowed golden orbs against lazy dark blue eye. He didn't see how the silver dog nodded silently at the vet, who nodded in return.

Tsunade stood before her clinic, watching the kind-hearted doctor opened his car for the dog first before going inside himself. She had never thought that would happen, but she certainly didn't complain about today's event.

_Well...well... so it's Iruka, huh? Don't mess this up, Kakashi..._

.

* * *

.

A/N : Huh? What's up between Tsunade and the dog-_Kakashi_ _(_as if you don't know...)? Sooo... what do you think? Should I continue this...? And if you got any advises in grammar OR the story itself, PLEASE DO tell me! Thank you!

~Izky, MD

.


	2. The Revealed Name

**Title : **The Human and the Wolf

**Rating : **R (NC-17 later...maybe.)

**Warning : **AU, Bad Grammar, Yaoi. No bestiality though.

**Summary : **Iruka found a wounded grey dog and decided to take care of him. Too bad he didn't realize underneath the underneath... [KakaIru]

**A/N : **

Woooww...! Thank you for the many alerts and reviews for the first chapter! Yes, I plan to continue this...although it'll be a pain in the ass to write this along with The New Hokage. Bah. I curse you, muse! Please let me work in peace without any KakaIru ideas _for once_! D8

**?QUESTIONS?**

**Exactly how old is Naruto and others and will in other characters pop up?**

Right. I forgot. Well...for the info, Iruka is a young doctor – between 25-30. Naruto? A teenager. Yes they will appear later. That's all I can tell you now. I'll reveal it more later. ;)

**How tsunade knows kakashi in his dog form? is she a werewolf too? O.o is he a werewolf or what?**

Weeelllll...it'll be revealed in later chapters. Werewolf? Really? Where? –looks around-

**Blah blah bbblah maybe you should get a beta blaah blaah bblah? **

Right. This _classic _question again. Nope, sorry. As a doctor, I have few free time and it's only enough to update these little monsters. English is NOT my language at all. If you notice a very very bad grammar, simply point out in your review and hopefully I can edit it later. My writing isn't THAT bad, right? D8 –runs back to her patients- **(Edited : I already got a beta now!)**

~Izky, MD

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Revealed Name (2,335 words) ; Betaed by Anelir-sensei**

**

* * *

**

.

"We're sorry, Sir. But there's none." The officer said, closing the files in his hands.

"Alright. I understand. Thank you for your information, police-san." Iruka bowed a little before walking away from the Police Station. The silver-white dog trailing after him, silent as ever.

The young doctor sighed, brushing the stray strands of hair that had already escaped his customary ponytail. He had spent most of his rare free day to find the owner of the dog, but it was fruitless so far. "I'm sorry... It looks like we can't find your owner tonight, dear." It had been the third Police Office he had visited tonight in the area and they had said the same : no reports of any missing dog yet.

The husky simply raised his eyebrows before nodding and continuing his careful steps, favouring his hind left leg. Iruka wasn't surprised – although bandaged, the wound on his stomach must still hurt, a fact which made him feel a bit guilty for dragging the husky around this late.

Entering his car, a black volvo, Iruka looked at his watch and was unsurprised to see that it was past midnight. Looking at the dog sitting in the passanger's seat next to his own, Iruka finally decided it was enough for today. He was tired and afraid their long searching put a strain on the Husky's legs; he had just been hit a few hours ago. "I think we should go back to my place now. We can continue this tommorow, alright?" He had a night shift tommorow, but maybe they could try again in the morning.

The dog seemed to understand his words, simply yawning and licking his muzzle. The little gesture made Iruka aware that he, and the dog, hadn't eaten in hours. The last thing he ate was a small hotdog he had bought in the hospital cafetaria for lunch.

"Hmm...I think I have a few beef slices in the refrigator. You must be hungry, ne?" Iruka chuckled as the silver-grey dog straightened his ears, bright dark blue eye looked up at him.

Patting the dog's head fondly, he quickly turned the machine on and began their trip back to his place.

.

* * *

.

Iruka woke with a sneeze, finally aware of the tickling fur over his nose and hot breath on his neck. He blinked, finally realizing there was a warm weight against his back and soft fur teasing his neck.

_Right... I got a dog yesterday..._

Yawning, he tried to rise up from his bed, _tried_ as a huge frame of the large silver-grey dog sprawled over his back and shoulder, taking more than half of the bed. Chuckling, he moved a long white leg off his shoulder and got up, looking at the alarm clock. It was already seven o'clock.

"It's a good thing I got a night shift today..." Iruka smiled tiredly, brushing the thick fur on the dog's back. It was a surprise to see that the dog had gotten to sleep with him in his bed all night long – without his knowledge.

Last night, after they had reached his apartment, Iruka quickly heatened up a few slices of beef for the dog and warmed some chicken soup for himself. The dog ate quickly and silently (Iruka wasn't surprised to see that the dog had manners in eating as well), before finally choosing to lie on the couch in the living room – dozing with a warm body on his feet for a few minutes. Barely awake after eating a late dinner himself, Iruka decided to skip the shower and got into his bedroom to get to sleep.

_I wonder why he wants to sleep here... Maybe because this room has air-conditioning? Siberian-Huskys love cooler places, right? His fur is so thick and long... he must feel too hot outside. _

Ignoring him, the Husky continued sleeping, mismatched eyes closed as he slept lying diagonically across the bed. Iruka couldn't help but smile at the rather adorable sight. It nearly made him want to go back to sleep again and cuddle up with the dog.

_Well...I must prepare for the day. We need to find his owner fast, they must worry and miss such a well-bred dog like this ... _

With that, Iruka rose from the bed to prepare for the day. Stealing a glance at the clock on the night stand, Iruka yawned and scratched at his pyjamas. 06:10. Still early enough, he concluded. He opened the door, missing a pair of bright mismatched eys opening and following his back silently until he vanished from the room.

.

* * *

.

It was hours later, and the sixth trip to another police station in the area, when Iruka finally gave up his search. No one had reported a missing Siberian Husky or white-grey dog. He even had an idea to announce it by advertisement/posters, but somehow he knew it would end up fruitless. The silver-grey dog following him seemed a well-bred and well-behaved dog; and looking at his long, shiny fur, it was evident that the owner (if there was one) must be a very rich person. There was no way they wouldn't try to find the dog as beautiful as this one within the first hours he was missing.

Which brought him to a short conclusion, as strange as it was, that the dog might be a wild one without any owners when Iruka found him. Or the second conclusion: he ran away from a far far away place, which was very unlikely due to his state of cleanliness.

Giving a sigh, Iruka brushed the strands of hair out of his eyes and glanced at the yawning Siberian Husky. A red tongue licked the huge, white, sharp teeth as he put his head on his front legs, lying comfortably on the passenger seat next to Iruka. The doctor smiled, brushing the broad neck gently, earning him a purred groan of gratitued in response.

"Well...it looks like there isn't anything I can do but wait for any news of any missing dogs in the area. The police already promised to contact me if there was any owners who lost their Siberian Husky. Alright, dear?" He muttered low, minding the sleepy bored expression the Husky had. They had had a long trip and he must admit, he was exhausted. And he had a night shift after this, damn.

Scratching the back of his head, Iruka wondered how he could leave the dog when he was working. The husky seemed to be well-behaved. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to leave him alone in his house?

_Or maybe I can entrust him to Tsunade-baasan for a moment? She said she wouldn't mind, right?_

Deciding to call Tsunade soon, Iruka said the first thing they needed most. "First thing we need to do is buying you dog food and any pet essentials. You must be hungry, right?" If he wanted to take the husky to the vet, it would be wise to stock up a few supplies there.

The husky lifted his head quickly, mismatched eyes brightened at his words. Iruka swore the dog must be very intelligent, understanding his words easily since they had met the first time.

As they headed to the nearest pet shop, Iruka knew he had headed into a path that he couldn't ignore anymore. If the dog was ownerless, as he predicted the dog was, the responsibility would fall on his shoulders to take care of the large Husky. He had wanted a pet since long ago, but given his busy tasks in the hospital and clinic and his taking care of his teenager younger brother, Naruto, he didn't have any chance or enough free time to take care of a pet, much less a large Husky like this one.

_Well...Naruto is more than staying in his dormitory more often nowadays so I don't need to take care of him too much... But my clinic and hospital shifts... maybe I should take off a few shifts every week...hmm...not a bad idea... It has been a while since I took a break...maybe I should start now._

By the time he finished his musings, he had already parked his volvo and walked into a pet shop he had often passed in his trip to the hospital. It was a small one with a clear yellow banner titled 'M-Pet Shop'.

"Come on, dear... uhm...what should I call you? You need a name, right?" Iruka blinked, brushing the end of the white muzzle affectionally, recieving a lick on his fingers for the action. He just realized that all this time, he hadn't called the Husky with anything but affectionate names.

"Hmm...which one..." The doctor mumbled, eyes looking up and down at the husky as he brainstormed for a name. _Shiro? Uhm...that's too common... Yuki? A bit feminine for him...hmm... Doggy? Bruno? Arrgh...I'm bad at this..._

As if understanding his dillema, the husky pulled the end of Iruka's white shirt with his teeth. The young doctor barely blinked, obeying the dog's request. It took him a few more seconds when the Husky directed him into a toy shop next to the pet shop they were headed to. The toy shop's front etalase filled with many tinkers and small toys for little children. Iruka wondered what the dog was doing, heads turned right and left along with his trapped hand for a while until he pulled Iruka's hand to a certain toy that was hanging off the toy basket in the upper rack in the corner of the shop.

It was a little keychain, with a familiar form that people often found in the rice-patties, scaring the birds with his figure.

A scarecrow. _Kakashi._

"Kakashi...? That's your name...?" Iruka knelt down in front of the Husky, who stayed silent and barely lowered his muzzle. The subtle nod was enough for Iruka.

If the Husky knew his own name, then it was a huge probability that he was someone's pet, Iruka decided.

_So I'm right! He has had an owner before! His owner is so lucky..._

"Well...Kakashi, nice to meet you. I'm Iruka." The doctor chuckled, affectionally brushing the other's neck, effectively hiding the small regret and pain he felt on the discovery from his face. He should have known better than to assume that he had met an ownerless dog, there was no way a beautiful trained dog like him didn't have any owners. The husky rumbled low, sitting on his haunches and enjoying the doctor's attention. "Come on...we need to buy many things for you first. Then we can go to Tsunade-baasan's place and ask if she could keep you while I'm working my shift, what do you think?"

The huge dog raised his eyebrow for a second and nodded before rising on his legs, staying close to Iruka as the man walked inside the shop with a smile on his face.

"Welcome to M-Pet Shop..."

His smile quickly dropped as he faced the person who was sitting behind the counter. His white hair was as long as Iruka remembered and there was no way he would ever forget about the handsome, pale face looking back at him.

"M-Mizuki..." He was barely aware of the rising fur that his fingers were buried in at the moment. He didn't see how the husky looked up at his pale face before immediatelly letting out a low growl at the person who was, apparently, was the shop-keeper. It was a sound that reminded him of when they met the first time.

"Ah...Iruka-_kun_, it's _very_ _nice_ to see you again... It has been a while, ne?" The smirk replaced the customary smile as its owner walked closer to where they stood.

"Ah-yes, it has been a couple of years. I see you have gotten another job now." Iruka quickly regained his steady composure. "And Kakashi, calm down please." He gently patted the dog's head. The husky grew silent though his mismatched eyes kept glaring at the man who obviously made his 'owner' uncomfortable.

Mizuki looked down at the gesture, raising his eyebrows at the large Husky, who practically melted into Iruka's waist and hip. It looked more like a wolf to him, but that was impossible. "Wow, you got a very _large_ dog, I see..."

Iruka smiled tightly, the urge to leave the pet shop grew stronger by the second and it took nearly all of Iruka's training to smile and stay. "Yes, he's Kakashi. It's a new dog I just got recently..."

Mizuki's smirk turned down a bit, "Hmm... it looks very protective for a new dog. How about we go away for a bit-" Kakashi growled again, showing his large, sharp, white fangs; making the young man falter back. "-Right, come on. You must want to get some new things for him, right? Follow me..." Without waiting for Iruka's answer, Mizuki turned around, obviously wanting to get his job done as soon as possible. Or walking away from the now tensed Husky, Iruka thought in relief.

Iruka kept his smile in place, although he could feel his hands sweating within Kakashi's fur. "Let's get this done quickly, alright, Kakashi?" He looked down at the Husky only to be surprised as the large dog looked up at him with something indescribable in his bright mismatched eyes, tension continuing to fill his frame. The husky looked so serious.

_Right...he must sense my anxiousness...Right...calm down, Iruka. Ugh, I just want to get out of this place. _

There was a sudden warmth on his hip and Iruka blinked, surprised again when the Husky pushed his large head into his hip, nearly circling around his waist and surrounding Iruka with silver fur. Iruka gasped at the rather intimate gesture, red filled his cheeks as he could feel the Husky licking his wrist gently.

He couldn't ignore the warmth growing inside his heart at the dog's affectionate gesture, Iruka lowered himself and patted Kakashi's back soothingly. "Thank you, Kakashi... I'm alright, really."

_I will miss him when all of this is over... _

_._

__

_

* * *

_

A/N : Nothing happens here...Right...what's up between Iruka and Mizuki in the past? And really...what and who is Kakashi? And why oh why he follows Iruka? I bet you want to know right...? Riiiight... –evil laughs-

~Izky, MD


	3. The True Face

**Title : The Human and the Wolf**

**Rating : R (NC-17 later...maybe.)**

**Warning : AU, Bad Grammar, Yaoi, Wolf! Character, No bestiality though.**

**Summary : Iruka found a wounded silver-grey dog and decided to take care of him. Too bad he didn't realize underneath the underneath... [KakaIru]**

**A/N :**

**Finally...I update again. Yay! And thanks for those who review! I really appreciate it! And hope you all like this chapter!**

**~ Izky, MD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – The True Face (1,269 words)**

.

Iruka ended up buying many things for Kakashi like foods, vitamins, toys, shampoos, and many other things that he figured would be needed for the large Husky. Even if the dog _was_ a temporary addition in his household, there was no way he could survive without any dog necessities even for a few days, Iruka reasoned.

As for Mizuki...well, he didn't want to talk with him more than necessary, Iruka decided. Kakashi's protective gaze and growl everytime Mizuki tried to make any longer conversations had made the doctor thankful because it made the silver haired man backed off his back eventually, making Iruka free to do his shopping quickly.

Thus, when the shopping was done (rather quickly) and the silver haired shop keeper asked if Iruka had any other time to go out together like old times, the doctor simply smiled and brushed his scarred nose lightly and perfected his reason.

"I'm sorry, Mizuki-san. I've been busy lately and I must take care of Kakashi first. Maybe sometime later..." He answered with a polite smile.

Mizuki frowned a bit, before quickly replaced with a small grin. "Well, alright. Just come here sometimes, or better yet, where do you live? I might go visit you sometimes..."

Mizuki's forwardness made Iruka frown inside. True, he had liked the easiness the other man brought himself the first time and how friendly he seemed to the others, but now it just reminded him how easily Mizuki fooled him. He was an old friend, but Iruka decided that was all.

A flash of silver fur coming into his sight when Iruka realized Kakashi came between him and Mizuki, gently pulled his shirt with his jaw, away from Mizuki. The large dog sucessfully pulled the young doctor with his weight, making Iruka chuckle a bit. It seemed the husky didn't like this shop and its owner –or merely helped him again, Iruka wasn't sure.

"Ah-okay,okay, Kakashi-stop that. I'm sorry, Mizuki-san. It seems Kakashi is in hurry to get his walk. Maybe we can meet later. Thank you again." Iruka bid a quick smile before closing the shop door behind him. Without a backward glance, he merely submitted himself to the husky's lead to the car.

"You don't need to do that, Kakashi. But thank you..." Iruka smiled when the dog's anwer was a light snort. It was amazing how the dog could understand his words and vice versa. The dog was forceful, dragging his hand in between his jaws, but Iruka didn't even feel the sharpness of those fangs around his clothed hand. For a dog his size, Kakashi was kind of _gentle _and _protective _with him – something that made Iruka confused a little – didn't they just met _yesterday? _The husky seemed calm and well-behaved, but something in his demeanor told Iruka that the dog wasn't a friendly and affectionate to people in general. In fact, he seemed more like..._detached _to their surroundings_. _So... what made Iruka special to the husky?

_Nah, maybe I'm reading too much here... Maybe he is just grateful that I rescued him or something..._

"Yosh. We should go back home to put these bags in first. After that, let's see if Tsunade-baasan can take care of you for the rest of day." It was silly how he talked to the dog as if he was a person, but Iruka was aware that the husky was far smarter than his usual kinds, understanding his words. His statement proved evenmore when the husky licked his hand in return and nodded. Yes, Kakashi was _very _intelligent, he concluded.

Iruka smiled. His day looked brighter by seconds as any of his and Mizuki's past had diminished slowly into the back of his mind.

.

* * *

.

"Yes...yes...You don't need to worry about him. Just go do your work and be back before eight tommorow." Tsunade threw a smile as the brunette doctor smiled in thanks. She was phoned by Iruka a hour ago; the brunette doctor wanted to keep the husky here for the rest of the night because he had a night shift in the hospital and Tsunade happily accepted. After all, her clinic was open 24 hours a day and the vet practically lived there.

"Thank you, Tsunade-baasan. I'll pick him up as soon as I can. And Kakashi? Don't trouble Tsunade-baasan too much, alright?" Iruka patted the husky's head gently as Kakashi simply rumbled low and nodded before returned to his light dozing.

From the huge glass window, the vet watched the young doctor got inside his car and drove away from her clinic, vanishing into the darkness of the night. Her smile quickly dropped down as she looked down at the silver haired dog currently lying on the couch.

"Alright...what are you playing at now, Kakashi?" The beautiful vet crossed her arms as she glared at him.

The dog yawned once, before mismatched eyes looked back against her golden orbs. The previously lazy form turned tense as the dog slowly sat on his haunces.

"He has something that I want, Tsunade." A perfectly spoken sentence, a low baritone, come out from those long muzzle. The deep voice, _a man's _voice should have shocked anyone's that ever heard it, coming out from an animal, but the famous vet merely raised her eyebrows at him, clearly unimpressed.

"And that is...?"

Kakashi merely gazed back at her with dimmed mismatched eyes, "It is not your concern."

Tsunade frowned, her golden orbs hardened at the dog-no-_the wolf _before her. "Iruka is one of my dear apprentices and I already consider him my son, Kakashi. _He _is my concern."

The _wolf_'s mismatched eyes glared back, before looking away. "I need to confirm something from him. And that's all I need to tell you."

Tsunade's frown turn even deeper at the wolf's refusal. "I know you are an unusual wolf and that Jiraiya is very fond of you. But if you hurt Iruka, I won't hesistate to interfree, you got it?"

Kakashi snorted, "I won't hurt him if that's what worries you."

Sensing that the silver wolf wouldn't elaborate his reason, Tsunade changed the subject. "Alright. Then how long you'll be planning to stay with him? You have your own life, and Iruka is a busy doctor. He can't take care of you like the usual dog owners, you're aware of that, right?"

The silver wolf grunted before answered, lying back and turning away from her. "I have a plan for that. Now, bugger off, human."

The blonde vet rolled her eyes at the rude dismissal. Honestly, how Jiraiya could bear this one was something that Tsunade hadn't understood. "I'll get back to my room. Just call Shizune if you need something. And I put your usual stuffs in your room. Good night, pup."

The silver wolf simply yawned and closed his eyes. Honestly, humans were troublesome. That's why he had stayed away from them most of the time.

_Though this Iruka person... he might be something different. _

A gentle breeze touched Kakashi's fur and the wolf slowly opened his eyes and looking at the clear night from behind the glass. The moon's whispers tugged at his ears, gently reminding him of her power. With a low rumble, Kakashi stood up and jumped down the couch, closing the distance with the huge window.

Looking up at his goddess, the silver wolf bowed low in respect before slowly howled into the night, feeling a familiar warmth creeping into his fur and veins, reminding him the gift the moon bestowed upon him years ago.

He had a night to fulfill and he wouldn't waste it anymore than he needed to.

.

* * *

.

A/N : Soo...what happens to Kakashi? –blinks- And yes, it seemed Tsunade knew of Kakashi as well. And it goes without saying that Kakashi is actually a _wolf, _not a Siberian Husky like Tsunade said before (as if the title doesn't tell you... –snorts-) Anyway, review and tell me what you think please! 8D

PS : And for you all who wait for the mystery and action, it'll grow more in later chapters, really. Be patient and let the story reveal itself, please... 8)

~Izky, MD


	4. The Day and the Night

Title : The Human and the Wolf

Rating : R (NC-17 later...maybe.)

Warning : AU, Bad Grammar, Yaoi, Wolf! Character, No bestiality though.

Summary : Iruka found a wounded silver-grey dog and decided to take care of him. Too bad he didn't realize underneath the underneath... [KakaIru]

A/N : Fiuuh...so far I can manage to update this fic weekly. I hope I can keep this as long as possible. 8) Thank you for you all who review and read this story! I hope you keep following this until the end! -smiles-

~Izky, MD

**?QUESTIONS?**

**So is he similar to a werewolf, wolf by day, man by moonlight?**

I can't tell youuuuuuu... –sings in her horrible alto voice- Just follow the story for now, alright? –winks-

**He is a wolf, like in wolfs rain or something like that?**

Uhm...I read Wolfs Rain a long ago, but I must say Kakashi is different than them? –blinks-

**This resembles one manga that i read it some time ago, about beasts and their humans. that are like magicians or something like that.**

Nope. I haven't read that kind of manga before. Can you tell me the name please?

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Day and the Night (1,729 Words)**

**

* * *

**

Iruka yawned, scratching his eyes a bit and hoping the black coffee would wake him up. He had worked nearly non-stop in the emergency care department – there was a big accident in the tollroad a few kilometres from the hospital : one dead on location, two dead on arrival, three with heavy burns, and one in coma. Iruka had spent most of night trying to keep the four victims alive and giving the emergency treatments before consultating the plastic surgery department and the burn center _and _theICU. Not to mention the other patients who kept coming in the night, keeping the young doctor awake until the morning.

"Don't you go home, Dr. Iruka? You look practically dead on your feet." One of the nurses, Kabuto, asked.

Iruka blinked for a few seconds, finally aware of the grey-haired nurse in front of him. "Oh, Kabuto-san. Sorry, do you say something?" Huh? He didn't know Kabuto-san was one of the nurses that night...And where the heck was Yamato?

Kabuto merely chuckled before patting his shoulder in a manner that when Iruka wasn't sleepy enough would make him blush. "It's already morning, doc. And the next shift already joined us nearly two hours ago. I'm one of them."

Iruka blushed, quickly looking down at his watch. It was ten o'clock. "Damn! I've been here _that _long! I suppose I should go home now." Turning back at Kabuto, Iruka asked, "Do you know who is the next doctor, Kabuto-san? I need to-"

Before Iruka could continue, someone practically glomped him from the back; the brunette staggered to keep his balance before looking at his back. "Anko-san! Let me go, please!"

The grey-purple haired woman laughed, kissing Iruka's blushing cheek before letting the man go. "Good morning to you too, sunshine! You look like hell!"

Iruka groaned at his hyperactive friend, "Thank you. Are you the next shift? I need to let you know about Mr. Yama in the bed four-"

Anko rolled her eyes, "Yes...yes... Yamato already informed me about the patients. And unlike you, he already went home two hours ago. You need to go home now, Iruka. Just go back and I and the others will handle the rest." Honestly, she knew the brunette was practically a workaholic, but everyone needed rest!

Iruka scratched the scar across his nose before answering sheepishly. "Well...you're right. Then I'll take my leave now. Have a good day, Dr. Anko, Kabuto-san." He quickly walked away, wanting to get home as soon as possible.

"Right... See you later, Iruka!"

Waving reluctantly, Iruka kept walking. If he remembered right, his next shift would be tommorow in the afternoon. He could have enough rest until then. And there was some-

_Wait a minute...there's something I need to...crap! Kakashi! I need to take him back from Tsunade-baasan's place! I'm late!_

Iruka snatched his bag from his locker before walked out. Nodding and smilling at the greetings from the doctors, nurses, patients, and even the security staffs along the way, he passed the long corridors quickly to the parking lot. He even forgot to take off his white coat in his haste.

"I thought I might found you here. It looks like I'm right." The amused feminine voice made Iruka look up and gaped at the sight.

Tsunade was leaning on her own car, a smirk on her pink lips. Beside her feet, Kakashi sat on his haunces, a lazy and bored expression on his face.

"What-how-I'm so sorry, Tsunade-baasan! I forget the time! You don't need to go here to get me. I'm sorry!" Iruka bowed low, blushing from his running and the embarassment. "And Kakashi, I'm sorry I'm late." He smiled sheepishly at the husky, which merely rolled his eyes.

Tsunade chuckled, before patting the brunette on his shoulder. "It's fine, Iruka. I just want to deliver this husky to you. I figured you'd be too tired to remember to pick him up, so I make it easier for you."

Iruka smiled, pushing the strands out of his face. "Thank you, Tsunade-baasan. And how is Kakashi? I hope he didn't trouble you too much last night." He scratched the husky's neck gently and earned the low purr in response.

The vet shook her head, before giving the doctor a quick look up and down. "Nah, he's no trouble last night. But I assume you have quite a night yesterday, huh?"

Iruka groaned at the reminder. "Well...there're a big accident on the tollroad and there are some victims-" A gentle pat on his cheek stopped Iruka from ranting out.

"I see... You must have been awake all night. Then I won't keep you, Just go home with Kakashi now. You need your rest, Iruka." Tsunade smiled, giving a plastic bag to the brunette, "And here is Kakashi's stuffs. I just took a few food cans for him."

Iruka smiled, before yawning again. "AH-sorry...still, thank you for taking care of him. I guess we'll take our leave now, right Kakashi?"

The husky merely barked, already facing the still closed door on Iruka's car and ignoring them.

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the husky-_wolf's _attitude before turning back at Iruka, "Right. Don't hesistate to ask me if you need any help for him. You will need any helps to take care of him, Iruka."

The doctor raised his eyebrows at the rather cryptic message the vet threw on him, but he finally smiled. "Of course, Tsunade-baasan. And please give my greetings to Jiraiya-san."

"Yes..yes...now go! You need your beauty sleep now, hush! Hush!"

"Tsunade-baasan..!"

.

* * *

.

The silver wolf roused from his sleep, lifting his head from his paws as he felt the disturbance in the air – the cold yet familiar scents tantalized his sharp nose. The sight of the tanned man's long dark strands and his back welcomed his view as Kakashi carefully jumped out of the bed, leaving the other to sleep, oblivious. In the few nights since Kakashi met the young man, he had taken a place next to the human in the bed as his resting place – it was the most comfortable place in the whole apartment.

The silver wolf lifted himself on his hind legs and, placing his forepaws on the window sill, opening it with an easiness that any kinds of dog would envy. The gust from the window was icy, reminding Kakashi that winter was approaching. He could smell the damp, green earth as well as the pure hint of snows coming from the North. The sharp wind blew from the open fields beyond the city, bringing with her the pure air from the sea. It was much nicer scent than the awful smell of smokes and trashes that surrounding the city.

Looking up, the moon greeted him silently, caressing his furs with her silver haze. But he merely bowed slightly before taking a look at the ones under her light – the ones who dared to meet him.

His mismatched eyes narrowed down as he saw the two familiar shadows on the rooftop of the building across the apartment. Without a word, he jumped out – paws greeted the hard roofs as he moved up toward his human's rooftop. He could easily closed the distance between them, but he didn't bother. He merely stayed on his ground, staring down at the two from the much higher roof on his feet.

The two figures bowed low at him, the tips of their black mantles touched the roof below. "Greetings, Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi nodded, "Asuma-san. Kurenai-san." He didn't bother to bow back. "What do you want?" He asked, deep baritone echoed into the deep night.

Asuma, a bearded man, nodded at his partner, the red-eyed woman, before looking up at the silver wolf. "We're here to confirm the rumor flying around the fort. We're not taking you back if you worry."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows and snorted, as if they could force him back with their strength level. "And what rumor we're talking about?" He knew perfectly well the answer, but he would humor Asuma for once.

Asuma didn't cut his stare from the large wolf as he responded, "There are talks around our folks that you have been 'domesticated' by a mere human. Surely it is wrong, my Lord?"

The silver wolf rumbled low, the furs on his neck rose as his mismatched eyes glared down – the red one spinning madly at the man. "As if I want to submit to anyone – humans or not. You know perfectly clear the answer, don't you Asuma?"

Asuma gulped, quickly kneeled low and shook his head. "Forgive me to assume the impossible, Sir."

"Just tell the others that I merely need to confirm something. And _never _touch him, or you will face my wrath later." Kakashi growled.

Asuma and Kurenai nodded. "We'll spread the words. But if we may ask...when will you return, my Lord?" Kurenai hesistantly asked.

The silver wolf merely turned away from them, intending to go back to the apartment below him. "There's no need of my guidance for our kinds. You have a leader of your own, Asuma, Kurenai."

"But, my Lord-" Kurenai wanted to protest, but Asuma gripped her shoulder, warning her. The woman stopped her words.

Kakashi looked up to the moon as he continued, "The pack doesn't need two alphas. And I'm different than the others, Kurenai. Go back, I won't repeat myself again."

Asuma and Kurenai bowed deeply, "As you wish, my Lord." And the two vanished.

The silver wolf, certain that the two left already, eventually sighed at the beauty goddess above him. "It seems that this human matter will be more complicated than I think..."

The reply was the shadow of a sound. Voices. Wordless, whispering voices answered his thought, gently caressing his muzzle and furs with its invisible touch. The sweet scent of moonlight seemed to grow stronger in the wolf's nostrils.

_Make your decision, Child, _the voice commanded gently, _your time is running short._

The silver wolf, wrapped in his Goddes-_mother_'s embrace, whined softly, deep in his throat. She was right, he couldn't waste his time.

"I will, mother."

A sudden burst of warmth overwhelmed the silver wolf. Slowly, he raised his head and lifted his voice against the world, the silent universe, and the distant, indifferent stars. He knew what he needed to do. And he must do it – _fast._

_The wolf wouldn't wait no more. _

.

* * *

A/N : Uh oh..what is Kakashi going to do? Aaand...I already give you few hints in this chapter, now can you answer : **What is Kakashi? 8D **Free cookies for those who can answer correctly!

~Izky, MD

.


	5. The Closing Distance

**Title** : The Human and the Wolf

**Rating **: R (NC-17 later...maybe.)

**Warning** : AU, Bad Grammar, Yaoi, Wolf! Character, No bestiality though.

**Summary** : Iruka found a wounded silver-grey dog and decided to take care of him. Too bad he didn't realize underneath the underneath... [KakaIru]

**A/N** : Alright...here is the next chapter! Many of you reviewed your answer for my question in the last chapter, though sadly I should say that **no one **answered right! Maybe a little _tiny _bit right, but it's still WRONG. LOL. Try again if you dare! xD

As for **Brazinha **(too bad you don't log in so I could answer it directly to you), I've read Wolf's Rain manga, but I must say Kakashi is different than those wolves, really. And I rarely ever watched anime, sorry. But thank you for the info! 8) As for Wind Fangs, do you know where I can read it online? And who is the author? I might read it for references, thank you! 8D

Thank you again for those who comment! I hope you all enjoy this!

~Izky, MD

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Closing Distance (2,297 Words)**

**

* * *

**

**TWO WEEKS LATER **

****...

"Kakashi, we're finally home!" Iruka couldn't help but sigh in relief as he put his briefcase on the couch and let the Husky jumped on his couch, the dog's second favorite place in the house – the first was Iruka's own bed. He had just picked the husky up from Tsunade's clinic right after his afternoon shift in the hospital. And boy... it was a tiring day, filled with nosy and whiny patients – but Iruka couldn't complain.

After five full days waiting for any announcements about missing dogs, Tsunade finally convinced him to take the full ownership of the Siberian Husky, on which Iruka reluctantly agreed with her reasonings that if there was his previous owner (if there was one), he/she must go ballistic to lose a _very_ well-breeded and well-trained dog like Kakashi and if there was no news from the police for _five _days straight, then it was Iruka's right to adopt the ownerless husky. The blonde vet even provided the legal documents for him herself, making it much easier to the doctor to proceed with the adopting program.

He hesistated at the first, but a short phone call to Naruto made his decision. His little brother, now in his senior year in high school, enthusiastically supported his decision to adopt Kakashi. Naruto, in his own brash way, wanted him to get a pet to accompany him now that the blonde was off in the dormitory. The blonde claimed that his older workaholic brother need something to take care of now that his dear cute (not to mention amazing) little brother went away on his kingdom-eer his dormitory, at which Iruka snorted.

.

* * *

.

"_Yeah! So it's Kakashi, huh? And he's a big husky? I bet he looks cool, niisan! Aww...too bad I can't go home this week...stupid exams... I want to meet him!" Naruto's loud voice rattled the phone after listening to Iruka's short story of Kakashi and how they met. "You should send me a photo of him by email! I demand it, niisan!" _

_Iruka chuckled at his hyperactive brother's response, preparing a meat dish for Kakashi – the husky loved meat – particularly a fresh meat- very much. "So...you won't mind if we don't get cat instead? I know you prefer cats to dogs...So I worry-"_

_The response was immediate. "Bah! This's YOUR dog, niisan! Not mine! I mean...if you like him, then he must be great, right? And a silver husky! It's a rare and cool color! I don't mind...as long as you don't make me to clean his poo or something...Eew..."_

"_Naruto!" _

.

* * *

_._

As soon as he put his signatures on the files Tsunade gave him, Iruka decided to cut down a few of his shifts in the hospital and the clinic, not wanting to trouble Tsunade too much and wanting to give his free time to his new dog. His boss in the hospital, Orochimaru, protested a bit at his leaving, but Iruka knew the surgeon had a weakness against his big soft puppy eyes (or so Iruka told by various hospital staffs) – and Iruka sucessfully had a few free afternoon and night shifts from the hospital every week. And the clinic? Well...the boss _was _Tsunade herself (his baasan owned a few pet clinics and one clinic where Iruka worked at), so Iruka was surprised when Tsunade merely tsk-ed and refused his cutting down his clinic shifts after hearing his reason. He figured his aunt would agree when he mentioned about Kakashi – Tsunade seemed fond of Kakashi as far as Iruka had known. Though the accompanying result was better than he guessed.

.

* * *

**.**

"_Rejected. Just bring the husky here when you're handling the patients." Tsunade frowned, folding her arms under her massive chest. _

_Iruka blinked, "But I think the animals aren't allowed here, Tsunade-baasan?"_

_Tsunade shook her head and sighed, "Nah...you're the best doctor we have here and I can't afford losing your precious shifts. Just bring the husky and I'll provide him a free room or something. And Sakura can keep an eye of him when you're working. Just bring a few can foods and toys – problem settled." The blonde pointed at a pink-haired young girl on the receptionist desk, Sakura, a medic student that took a part-time job as the receptionist every afternoon there. The mentioned girl busy scribbling files and reports on her desk and ignored them for a particularly whiny customer with her golden retriever. _

"_Uhm...Are you sure? Because-"_

"_Bah! This's YOUR dog we're talking about and I trust you to make Kakashi well-behaved as long as he stays here. I don't mind..." She patting Iruka's shoulder in emphasis. "Now I need to get back to work. Off you go!" _

_Sometimes Iruka wondered if Tsunade and Naruto related much too close for his own good. _

.

* * *

_._

A bark roused Iruka from his musing, making the doctor look at the husky, who currently biting on Iruka's pant and pulling –succesfully- him to the couch. Iruka chuckled and obeyed, burying his hand on Kakashi's neck as he closed the distance to the couch.

"Alright...alright, Kakashi. I'll sit...sit...here, see?" Obediently Iruka sat on thecouch, leaning on the comfy back as the husky lied next to him, yawning and –much to Iruka's surprise- put his huge head on Iruka's thigh, sniffing and licking his free hand.

"You're awfully affectionate these days, you know...Not that I mind." Iruka smiled as a low purr coming out of that massive jaw. "You're hungry, dear?" He asked as he turned on TV, remembering that the husky might not eat in Tsunade's clinic.

The husky merely sniffed his fingers, before yawning and closing his eyes – enjoying Iruka's brushing his furs. Iruka figured they could wait a few minutes more before he started making dinner.

He was a bit surprised when a few days after their first meeting, Kakashi had grown more affectionate to him. It started with the closing distance between them everytime they rested on the couch, a meter turned into a few inches and grew shorter every time until the husky put his body parts on Iruka's skin. And the few licking turned into more than a few every time Iruka gave him foods, not to mention the grooming and bathing part. The previously detached husky who liked to pretend to ignore his surrounding (included Iruka-well-sometimes), now shamelessly asked for any of his touches – something that made Iruka surprised at first but enjoyed giving it freely to his new friend nonetheless. He figured that the silver dog began warming up at him, something that made Iruka happy.

Not only that, on Kakashi's first walk outside three days ago to the city garden a few miles away, the husky latched onto his waist and practically melted against his thighs and legs everytime anyone came and cooed on the beautiful large dog, rumbling low and glaring at them – making Iruka sweatdrop at the rather rude gesture the husky had on everyone but him.

.

* * *

.

_Kakashi had walked close to him, even without the long leash , which made Iruka glad. He had been afraid that the dog would run around the huge place as soon as they got there. It seemed that the large Husky liked him, enough to stick close to him. (Though more than liking, the dog oddly seemed...protective of him, something that Iruka didn't understand yet accepted it as dog thing.) _

_He had chosen to walk around a small park near his hospital, where he sometimes visited in the middle of his shift break. It had a small circling path and small gardens here and there, and more importantly – there was rarely many people enjoyed the park, especially in late afternoon - the true reason why he loved the said place so much, and why he brought Kakashi here._

_He intended to tie Kakashi with the long leash before their walk, but something in Kakashi's mismatched eyes and stiff posture made him turned the leash down. Instead, he just patting the blue-stone collar he had made in rush with a smile and opened the door, waiting for the Husky to follow. _

_And here they were. _

_Turning left and right, the husky didn't run around like Iruka assumed he would. He just licked his front paws and walked lightly, keeping close to Iruka's side and staring forward. He looked alert and calm all the time. _

_There was a high possibility that Kakashi was a millitary-trained dog, Iruka amusedly thought. _

"_Wow! Cool dog you have here, man!" A teenager, with blonde strands hanging around his face and typical lazy gesture, stepped suddenly into his path. "May I touch him?" He casually asked Iruka, who was too surprised to answer. _

_Kakashi had answered for him though._

_A low growl coming out of Kakashi's muzzle as the husky lowered his posture, as if wanting to attack. The blonde teenager seemed understand as he gulped and backed off, "Uhm...alright...Sorry to trouble you, Sir!" And he walked off quickly. _

_Iruka blinked, before brushing Kakashi's neck gently, "Kakashi, stop it please. He's gone now." _

_Unfortunately, it didn't stop there._

"_Hush...Kakashi, calm down please." He brushed the husky's jaws soothingly, hoping the silver dog would stop his threatening sound over the stranger – the third person that came close to them so far in this afternoon trip. Immediatelly, Kakashi obeyed and licked his fingers, although his mismatched eyes glared at the stranger in front of them. _

"_Oh...I'm sorry." The stranger, a man in his twenties with a dark blue cap over his head, pulled back his hand. "He just looks so cool and huge! Like wolves!" _

_Iruka chuckled, patting Kakashi's head gently now that the stranger pulled away. "Yes, he looks like one. Though I'm sorry if he's...unfriendly to you." _

"_Don't worry! He must be very protective of you! Aah...I wish I have one watch dog like this! Well, see you!" And the man raced off, leaving Iruka and Kakashi alone._

_The brunette sighed, before kneeling down at the husky. His change of position made him shorter than the silver dog who stood t on his four-legs. "Now...now, dear, don't do that everytime anyone came close, alright? They just like and admire you, it's nothing dangerous, really." He brushed the dark blue (nearly black) collar gently, making the husky close the distance between them. _

_The husky merely raised his eyebrow in return before putting his head over Iruka's shoulder. The doctor smiled and patted his back gently, knowing that the dog understood his words. _

"_Wow, that's a huge and beautiful Husky! Do you want to play with my Betty, doggy...?" _

_A loud woman's voice startled Iruka. Before the doctor could blink, Kakashi threw his body in front of him and growling loudly against the appearance of the new person, a blonde woman in her mid-thirty. Her white poodle whimpered from behind her legs, peeking at them. _

_The woman instinctivelly stepped back, eyes opened wide as the husky glared at her with all his worth. "Oops...! So-sorry! Can you call your dog back, Sir...?"_

_Iruka sighed, not even bothering to pull Kakashi back. It looked like it would be a loong day. _

_Next time, he should go later, muuuuch later. _

_._

_

* * *

_

.

"_No...stop it..! Stop it, please...! Don't do it! NOOO!"_

Iruka gasped, dark brown eyes opened instantly in the darkness. He groaned as he realized the images of his haunted past was barely a dream. The last time he had that kind of nightmare was a long time ago, he barely remembered when.

_Right...that was years ago. Get a grip, Umino! He can't manipulate you anymore! _

As his blurred vision sharpened, Iruka slowly aware that there was a warm breath over his cheek. It looked like he had overslept on the couch with Kakashi. Blinking, he imagined Kakashi was sleeping on him again. After two weeks staying together, the dog grew a habit to snuggle on him, front paws lied across his back and large body circled around his hip and thigh. Iruka didn't mind, and he even found the habit was kind of adorable. He had never heard any dogs had sleeping habit like the Husky, but that was one of his quirks, Iruka reasoned.

Smilling, he lifted his hand – wanting to shake off the large paws as he did everytime he woke up, but he froze when he met a warm _skin _instead. No long and thick furs.

"Finally awake, I see..." The baritone voice hushed behind his ear, tickling the long strands teasingly.

The brunette barely breathed as he turned to look at his back, only to find a familiar silver-white across his back.

The problem was the owner.

"What the-Who are you!" In reflex, he shook off the long pale arm but its owner barely tightened it across his chest. "And how do you enter my house you-"

His words was stolen when a long red tongue invaded his mouth, not wasting time as the person tried to eat his throat and tonsil. Iruka couldn't help but struggle instinctively, wanting to ignore the agile tongue playing with his one, but the other -_the man _simply didn't let go. In barely few seconds, he moaned when the heaviness on his back increased, something _hard _practically thrusting into his lower behind, making Iruka jerked into the plump couch, and it felt _good_.

_What-how—argh-mmh-who is he-ahh-_

Line of thoughts barely registered on the doctor's mind before the other growled, a dark low sound over Iruka's own tongue and _bite it, _coppery taste immediatelly filled Iruka's mouth and nostril. It was dark, wet, disgusting, and dare Iruka said it – _erotic. _

As he whimpered at the unusual taste on his tongue-it _hurts_, Iruka dared to blink and froze as the eyes of his captor caught his own. He knew those eyes.

_They are Kakashi's mismatched eyes._

And Iruka screamed.

.

.

* * *

A/N : -gasps- Is it really Kakashi! What is he doing to Iruka! What happens! –blinks and waiting for the next chapter for a few seconds before finally realizing that she must write it first- DOH! (T_T)! Review, preetty pleaase?

~Izky, MD


	6. The Man behind the Wolf

**Title** : The Human and the Wolf

**Rating **: R (NC-17 later...maybe.)

**Warning** : AU, Bad Grammar, Yaoi, Wolf! Character, No bestiality though.

**Summary** : Iruka found a wounded silver-grey dog and decided to take care of him. Too bad he didn't realize underneath the underneath... [KakaIru]

**A/N** :

Yes, I update on time again! And there is **two **good news for you all :

First, man-Kakashi is finally here in this chapter! (You don't know how long I want to write him as a _man!_) Yes, your patience is awarded in this chapter! Man-Kakashi! Yay!

Two, I finally have a _**beta**_**! **Yay! 8D You need to thanks to **Anelir-sensei **who steeled herself to face the horror of my awful grammars and beta-read them with an amazing speed! Kudos for you, dear! –hugs her new beta- 8) She is in the process of beta-reading all the previous chapters – so look out for the betaed previous chapters soon!

**?QUESTIONS?**

**... is Kakashi like.. a reverse werewolf? like... he's only human on a full moon~?**

Uhm...reverse werewolf? I don't know we have that term? O-o As for the second question, you'll find the answer later... –winks-

**And what is Kakashi after Iruka for anyway?**

That's –I believe- what all readers are dying to know. LOL.

**Why has Kakashi decided to reveal himself?**

Nah. Can't answer this now. –shakes her head and zipped her mouth up-

**i wanna no if it was just a dream, it actually happen and iruka remembers, or if it happened and kashi put some kind of magic on him and made iruka think it was a dream**

LOL. You have quite an imagination here. But you'll find your answer here, dear. –winks-

**I am more intrigue of what it is that Kakashi want to confirm among the human race...-what it is that he needed to know before he run out of time - whatever Kakashi is**

Well...well... Ah yes, there's something Kakashi wants to know, but it'll be revealed later. I can't disclose it now because it'll ruin the story, right? Hehe, thank you though!

**do we really need to answer you on what he's doing to Iruka?**

LOL. No, thanks. I already get my sex-education years ago. XD

**I love the mother-son relationship between him and the moon. Is he a deity, venturing out from Olympus? Or perhaps the son of one, blessed with power similar to Hercules?**

Wow, you're a Greek fan I see... –blinks- To be honest, I don't know much about Olympus tales so I don't know if your guesses are right or not. LOL.

And thanks for anyone who kindly gave me grammar advices! –gives free cookies-Thank you! It helps. 8)

**Notes : Betaed chapter 1 & 2 is already up! You might want to read it again! The rest of chapters will follow later...! 8D**

~Izky, MD

* * *

**Chapter 6 – The Man Behind the Wolf ( 2,088 Words) – Betaed by Anelir-sensei **

**

* * *

.**

Any of Iruka's attempt to struggle stopped as the brunette screamed into his captor's mouth, the horrified sound was drowned out by the long agile tongue which continued to dance over his own. "...!"

After a few long seconds – or _minutes_, finally the tongue let his go and instead licked Iruka's bleeding lips and cheeks, painting a dark red stroke on his cheek and jaw. The deep baritone voice hushed, the vibration sent a tremor through Iruka's bleeding lips. "Sssh...calm down..."

Iruka finally blinked and slowly regained his breathing as he pushed the hovering-_handsome_- face away from his. "Who-_pant-_the hell_-pant_-you!" The doctor reasoned that he was still too beffudled to scream _again _and jump away from that pale face as soon as the other let his mouth go.

The face raised it's eyebrows, the mismatched red-dark blue eye stared down at him for a few more seconds before finally pulling away from his face and body. Iruka ignored the tingling brushes of the pale skin against his own as he pulled his hands away from the other's skin.

Quickly, Iruka sat up and threw some distances between them – though not too far as the couch wasn't that large to begin with. He brushed his sweating face and his bleeding lips (_ew..._) with the back of his hand and threw a glare at the other man-_the stranger_. "Alright, who are you! And who the hell are you to dare enter someone else's home and _kiss _the hell out them without their permission!" Though his voice was a breath away from a scream, the normally polite and kind doctor didn't even care. Personally, he would like to punch the other as soon as _he _let him go. But for some odd reason, his hands and feet didn't want to cooperate with his brain – refusing his order to stand up and run _the hell away _from the other _or _beat the other to pulp himself. He refused to tell himself that the kiss (more like make out session) was more than memorable – _not at all. _

The other man blinked, silver hair hung all over his face. Much to Iruka's horror, when the doctor finally got a good look at him, the man was _naked. _All pale skin covered the lean, fit body without a stitch of clothing.

"And why are you _naked_! Put some clothes on, please!" Iruka shouted, quickly jumping away from the couch and looking at anywhere but the pale-_beauti-damn it!-_unfamiliar man.

The stranger let out an amused chuckle before pulling a stray blanket from the floor to cover his lower body. "Relax, Iruka... It's not like I have anything different than you do in this body."

Iruka blinked at him, embarassment turned quickly into suspicion now that he could see the man's nakedness obscured by the blanket (And why the hell was there a blanket there in the first place!). "_Enough!_ Answer my question! Who are you...! And what are you doing in my home!"

"I'm Kakashi, your _**dog**_."

"..."

"..."

"WAIT...! _WHAT_! You're _Ka-Kakashi_! _Really_!" Iruka knew his jaw was hanging open, but he couldn't help it.

Iruka's first thought when he looked at those _familiar _mismatched eyes was '_Kakashi', _his dear new husky – but it was _impossible _and he was too bewildered to follow that line of thought on his own. But now that the stranger confirmed it himself, the similarities were clearly there. That silver _familiar _hair, the mismatched eyes, even the languid yet lazy posture... _Wait a minute! This is a MAN for God's sake! He must be lying or something – there's no __**way**__ a dog turns into a human...right?_

_And why the hell am I even considering it in the first place?_

"I think I finally lost it..." Iruka mumbled, massaging his scalps as he felt the pounding migraine take its happy place in his head. _Alright...what's the last thing you ate last night, Umino! It's clearly creating hallusinations... or strange 's no way Kakashi turns human...right...You're just too tired after working too long...yes, that must be. This is a dream...yes, that's logical._

As if hearing his thought, the stranger commented, "Nah... this's not a dream. I _am _Kakashi." The eyes curved as the stranger smiled a lazy smile. "And by the way, I ama _wolf_. See...?"

A millisecond later, a silver dog-_no_, _wolf _sat happily on the man's place.

...And Iruka fainted.

.

* * *

.

When Iruka opened his eyes again, he was greeted by the silver haired male again who– now sporting a black shirt and white pants – was sitting calmly on _his _side of bed.

"Ah. You're finally awake I see..." The deep baritone voice said.

"Oh _God. _This **isn't** a d-dream!" Iruka groaned, all sleepiness forgotten as he rose up from his pillow, the bed creaking under him. "Are you...really _him_?" He hesistantly asked.

The man –_Kakashi_- brushed the back of his head slowly before nodding, a small smile on his pale handsome face as he continued his staring, even when words come out of his lips. "Yes. Forgive me for startling you, Iruka. I intended on introducing myself in a less-ah-_exciting_ manner, but I guess my instinct was too strong. I didn't mean to hurt you." And his right, palehand rose slowly, grazing Iruka's lips.

Iruka winced, now realizing that his tongue was hurt – it was a bit hard to form words, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. "Ah yes, I remember."

Though the doctor regreted his answer as the last images of _how _he got the wound flooded into his mind-he couldn't stop the redness creeping into his cheeks. Iruka wasn't a prude – he had his share of sexual experiences, but all of them was with _women. _He didn't know how to respond to a kiss –or _kisses- _from a _man, _not to mention a _stranger_.

_Wait a minute...this isn't the time of that. Stop your blushing, Umino! The most important question is ... is he really Kakashi, my dog! _

Taking a deep breath, Iruka massaged his scalp and tried to calm his raging hormones and emotions. After a few minutes of silence, he finally opened his eyes again – meeting with Kakashi's silent stare. "Alright...I think...I _think, _we need a change of location and then we _talk._"

After all, a bed wasn't somewhere he could think as the best place for the type of conversation he was intending on having with the silver haired man – _Kakashi. _

The man-_Kakashi, _simply curved his eyes before nodding. "Alright."

.

* * *

.

"Nearly forgot, I borrowed your clothes. I'm sorry to borrow them without your permission." Were Kakashi's first words when they finally sat in the dinner room, sitting and facing each other with dinner table separating them (Iruka's first choice of location was the couch, but due to their last activites there...it would be the best if they chose another place to talk on).

The doctor looked up from his coffee, just realizing that the other was indeed wearing his clothes – though it looked a bit too small on the man. "It's alright." He fiddled with his cup of coffee again, too nervous for reasons that he understood too well. "Uhm...do you want a drink? Or food...? I can make a quick dinner if you want..." A quick look at the window and the clock told Iruka that they were in midnight –early morning in fact.

Kakashi blinked, before slowly nodded. "Well...we didn't have dinner last time. I don't mind though." He leaned lazily in his own chair, mismatched eyes still staring at Iruka's fidgeting form.

Iruka, grateful for the excuse not to stare back at the other man (_Is he really a man? Or some kind of...of..what do we call them-werewolves? Is he lying?_), quickly rise up from his chair he began preparing a late dinner – or very early breakfast. "It's alright. I'll make a quick dish for us." In seconds, he busied himself with cooking utensils – back facing the dinner table and Kakashi.

Kakashi merely hummed from behind Iruka's back.

As Iruka heatened the soup and tried –unsuccesfully- to relax, he could feel that deep gaze boring holes into his back. He knew he was just delaying their conversation, but he needed to think and keep his composure in front of the stranger - _or not? _

_What happens now? Is he really my dog? I know Kakashi is an intelligent dog and far smarter than the others...but it's impossible... Then is he werewolves? And why he comes to __**me**__ of all people? Right...I saved him, but still-And not to mention that kiss, why the hell did he do that!_

"I prefer my meat fresh, just so you know." A warm ghostly breath brushed Iruka'sear, making the doctor stiffened in surprise, for few seconds his movements stopped before continue his cooking again.

"Don't surprise me like that! I'm cooking you know!" Iruke instinctively turned his head aside and glared back at the other man behind him.

The other man simply raised his eyebrows, before humming softly and slowly, yet gently pressing against Iruka's back– the sound and gesture reminded Iruka how the husky often plastered himself to any parts of Iruka's body it could reach. "Hmm...you look soft but wild enough if provoked. I like it."

Iruka's brain froze as it processed Kakashi's words and the meaning behind it. "And what do you mean by _that_?" He asked in a neutral tone, ignoring the gentle brush of the other's chest against his shoulder blade. "And get off me please."

Kakashi rumbled low, sniffing his neck before finally backed off. "As you wish."

When the dinner prepared (chicken soup and rice for Iruka and fresh beef meat for the other), both of them ate in silence. There was a few sounds of clacking and spoons meeting plates, but no one said anything and anyone would be able to sense the tension in the air. The tense atmosphere grew thicker until Iruka finished cleaning the dishes and decided to sit back in his chair.

"So...are you...really Kakashi, the _**dog**_?" Iruka slowly asked, steeling himself to look back at the silver haired man's intense stare.

The other man nodded slowly, "Yes. It's a long story, but you need to believe that I _am _Kakashi, the husky you had brought home two weeks ago. It's a bit late for this, but I'm glad I met you, Umino Iruka."

Iruka blinked at the offered hand before grasping it back, "Uhm...Nice to meet you too? And may I ask...what are you doing here?"

Kakashi chuckled, before pulling Iruka's hand to his mouth and _licking _it. "I assumed there is more important question than that?"

Iruka could feel the blasted blush coming back slowly onto his cheeks at the other's rather,_intimate, _gesture before he pulled his hand back. "Uhm. _What _are you? Are you some kind of...werewolf?"

The silver haired man-_Kakashi _rolled his eyes at his question, "No. Don't confuse me with those mongrels incapable of complete change. We're distantly-related, but they're far more stupid and weaker than my kind."

"Then _**what**__ are __**you**_?"

Kakashi turned his head to the side, staring at the moon whose light was shimmering around them, creating a beautiful shade across the table. "I am a purebred wolf. Or at least that's what I used to be." He threw a small smile at the moon before looking back at Iruka. "The power of the moon transforms me into a human. And here I am."

As his mismatched eyes fell into Iruka's brown orbs, the doctor couldn't ignore the pull of those beautiful pair of eyes, swirling black dots in the glowing red orb and the mesmerizing dark sapphire orb. His brain couldn't catch up with his mouth when the words come out, "And what about your eyes...?"

_Those eyes...are so beautiful..._

The mismatched eyes sharpened their gazes, before their owner leaned closer and a gentle whisper was breathed onto Iruka's own lips, "Maa...Looking into my eyes like you do..."

_Aah... His mismatched eyes..._

"Uhm...?" The previously widened dark chocolate orbs began closing as a haze of sleepiness and _warmth _filled his senses, making it difficult for him to understand what the other said.

_I can't focus on anything..._

"You must like me, don't you..." The tip of a fang showed at the corner of Iruka's vision but he, for once, couldn't think of what that sight meant, too lost in his own staring.

_...but those fascinating eyes..._

And Iruka was lost into the darkness filled with gentle, mismatched eyes, glistening fangs, and the dark red colour of his-_their _blood.

.

.

Tbc...

* * *

A/N : Uh oh... what is Kakashi doing to Iruka...? D8

~Izky, MD


	7. News from blueiceland, the Author

**Indonesia, July 27th, 2012**

**Dear all,**

**Since my last update on 2011, I've received many emails and reviews asking for updates of my stories. I'm very very sorry that I haven't had any chances to respond to all of you, awesome and loyal readers (and beta-readers) that still follow and enjoy my badly written (in grammar aspect, sorry) fanfics.**

**Through this, I'd like to tell you that I'm afraid that I can't give you a definite answer regarding my fics status. As you knew (or just know now), I've graduated as a doctor since last 2010 and been working and preparing for my next education. And on last June, I passed my residency selection exam and I'll begin my Specialis Training Program as Pulmonologist in University of Indonesia this August. My usual hectic days would be more hectic by now, and of course - busy real life is a hell for growing muses and writing fics as we all realize :(**

**Because of that, I'll need to take a TEMPORARY break from writing fics from all fandoms, either Naruto, FF, Inuyasha, and others. I won't say PERMANENT break because I've grown up with these fandoms and maybe my muse will be back in time. Pray for me please.**

**Thank you for all of you who still follow and wait for the continuation of these stories. And for my beta-readers (or my EX-ones, I suppose), I'm very sorry to make you all wait for me. I really thank you for all your hard works till now.**

**I deeply apologize that I can't keep up with all of your expectations and eager responses and opinions. My only hope is you still like, love and enjoy these stories even when the author is a complete moron who can't manage her time in real life and fandom. Thank you for your kind attention, guys. :) **

**Sincerely yours,**

**blueiceland (or Izky, MD)**

**A pulmonologist wanna-be**


End file.
